Please just admit that you love me
by Babi Abe
Summary: AU Sess/Kags “Look Mr.Sesshomaru Taisho, I know this world is in your palm…but I’m not.” With that Kagome slipped out the limo...
1. Who is she?

I do not own InuYasha nor the songs 'My immortal' and 'Lala' !

Please just admit that you love me

Chap 1-Who is she??

New York Airport, 5pm…

"…I've just arrived…yes with Sango of course… Yes, I'll be there on time…bye Yasha, see you later." Hung up, Kagome turned to Sango "C'on Sango, Yasha's birthday party will start at 8 o'clock." Then she grabbed Sango's , her personal assistant arm and ran toward the black limo, with a bunch of her bodyguard followed.

"To the mansion Takeshi, we need Kagura to help us ready for the party." Sango said with a bit excited. Kagura was the best makeup artist, with her help, she'll be perfect to meet her longtime friend, yah and also her crush, Miroku, he'll be there as the personal assistant of InuYasha's half-brother, what was his name again? Ah…Sesshomaru Taisho…

* * *

Sesshomaru Taisho stood shirtless next to his guestroom's window, looking from the outside, thinking about his life…but…there's nothing to think about right? He was Sesshomaru Taisho, the richest man, the most feared youkai walking on earth with a god-liked face and body…so what else to think about? Sighing, he turned to the very naked woman lying on the bed, a famous super model no less.

"Dress, we're going to InuYasha's birthday party." He said coldly. Why have to be warm with whores that stick around his feet waiting for a good fuck and a little money? Well, his life seem to be boring…but…maybe not after tonight…

* * *

The party was hold at one of InuYasha's mansions, this one was on the coast. The ball room was now full of people: youkai, human, hanyou…all were famous like the host himself. InuYasha Taisho, his father used to own the biggest company in the world, but he was dead so now it was Sesshomaru's. InuYasha could had half of it if he want but he didn't feel like being a business man, he liked something more…action…so now he was, a famous actor. Although it was stressful but InuYasha loved his life with all those cameras, fans around…and he loved his fiance, Kikyo, who shared his job.

"I wonder where Kagome and Sango is." InuYasha said, looking around.

"Silly, Yasha. Kags just arrived from Las Vegas so give her some times. And you know Kagura well, she won't let Kags and San leave when she's not make sure they perfect yet." Kikyo said as she took the glass of wine from InuYasha's hand and took a sip herself.

"Oh my goddess, speaking of angels" Miroku grinned and pointed at the door. They all turned around only to found two breath-taking women walking toward them with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Sesshomaru in his Armani black tux stood in the corner of the large room, glass of wine in his hand, talking boringly to some of his father's old friends while that bitch of his date glaring around, dared any woman to come near him. What a truly bitch, did she think she was his girlfriend or something?

He looked at the spot where his half-brother and his friends standing. What a bastard, if he agreed to take after their father's business then Sesshomaru would not be as busy as he was now. But anyway that was the hanyou's dream so he let him be, they might not get along well but that wasn't mean they hated each other, if they did so, Sesshomaru wouldn't waste his time standing here. He watched as InuYasha scanning around, probably looking for someone, then his personal assistant pointed at the door's direction, made the gang turned and gasped.

'_Hmn what's so excited?'_ He thought as calmly turned his head to the said direction. What he saw made him bit back a gasp. Two women stepped in but his eyes were just focus on one, the one in a tube-top-blue-dress that hugged her curves perfectly. It showed her a bit of her breast but didn't make her like a whore and it stopped gracefully right above her knees showing her thin, long legs. She was tall, but even taller with her sliver high heels, yes, he loved that color. Her hair was held high into a bun giving a perfect view of her beautiful face, _'raven hair'_ he noticed. But what catch his attention was her eyes _'she look like Japanese…but those eyes…blue…shinny as the sky but deep like the sea…'_ As she walked to InuYasha, he turned his attention back to the conversation _'just another woman, nothing more'_…

* * *

As Kagome walked through the door, she could feel eyes on her but she just ignored them, being the top singer, she was used to this. She looked around to find InuYasha and saw him standing with Kikyo, Miroku and Shippo, they all were her best friends. She used to date InuYasha though, they were happy back then but after InuYasha finished a film with Kikyo, they broke-up, but they're still friends now. Kagome had move on but she never stop loving InuYasha…every men she dated, despite how much they hurted her, like Houjo, she never stop loving them.

"Happy B-day Yasha." She hugged him and gave him her gift then hugged Kikyo, Miroku and Shippo while Sango said happy birthday to InuYasha.

"Thanks. You two look stunning." InuYasha said as he placed the gifts on the table.

"Yea Kagura and her job." Kagome said, waving her hand.

"Nah. It's your nature beauty, right my dearest Sango?" Miroku winked at Sango made her blush.

"I'm so sorry about Houjo Kags." Kikyo smiled sadly and hugged Kagome.

"No you don't have to. I'm over it." No she didn't "Magazines just make it sound worst." No they didn't, they made it less worst. Houjo, her super model ex-boyfriend just cheated on her with some prostitues and was catch by paparazzies.

"Keh if I see that bastard I'll beat the shit out of him."

"InuYasha! Language !"

"Feh, whatever Kikyo! Anyway Kags, just forget it, have fun tonight alright?"

"Yeah, thank you guys. You don't know how much it mean to me." Kagome smiled sadly.

"Geezz that's touchy Kags. Let me show you the power of a MC." Shippo said and quickly ran to the stage. How she loved that fox demon. He was a famous MC and god, he so damn funny. Even if your father just dead, go to him and he'll make you laugh the hell out.

"…and then Houjo said 'move move, you're step on my oxygen pipe'." The room exploded with laughter. Shippo was doing a great job, he was entertaining the party and also made Kagome feel good by made fun of Houjo.

"Alright too much laughter we had everyone, let move on with something else. Ladies and gentlemens, welcome to our idol, Kagome Higurashi." Shippo yelled playfully and pointed his hand at Kagome.

"What? But I didn't prepare anything." She gasped.

"InuYasha had the band here, just sing anything you like." Kikyo grinned.

"But, but, but…"

"Good luck Kags." Sango smirked as she pushed Kagome up to the stage.

* * *

Sesshomaru smirked as the fox demon made fun of some super model named Houjo or something like that. _'That fox indeed has the talent'_ he thought amusingly. As Shippo yelled Kagome's name and pointed at her, Sesshomaru turned his head calmly to see Sango pushed Kagome to the stage. _'Kagome Higurashi? So she's indeed Japanese. Let see what that woman can do.'_ He thought as Kagome took the mike nervously.

* * *

She was smiled nervously at the crowd, she didn't prepare anything. Took the mike, she sighed and spoke into it: "Shippo, you'll pay for this and Yasha, you own me one." She glared at the two who were making an innocent look, then she turned to the band, asked if they could play her songs and turned back to the mike.

"Ok everyone, I didn't know that fox would trick me like this so I didn't prepare anything. Anyway I'll give InuYasha his extra gift now. This song called My Immortal, I wrote this 3 weeks ago after the man in Shippo's jokes broke my heart." She smiled weakly at her friends then the music started to play…

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

Sesshomaru had no idea that someone could have such a beautiful voice, he was like being suck into that voice. Walked gracefully toward Miroku, he asked in a low voice that just Miroku and himself could hear.

"Who is she?"

"Who? You mean Kagome?" Received a nod from his boss, Miroku continued "You never watch TV right? She's the hottest singer nowadays. The guy named Houjo that Shippo just made fun of was her super model ex-boyfriend, he cheated on her with some lowly prostitues." He said shaking his head. "Wait a minute, you aren't planning to make her one of your conquest aren't you?"

"It's none of your business".

"If you are, I suggest you shouldn't. Kagome's not like these women and you're better not play with her heart, she had enough of men to blame for her sadness." Miroku said seriously.

"Hmn" was all Sesshomaru's answered.

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

Kagome could feel the sting in her eyes but she refused to cry, she had enough of that, she would be strong.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me.

The room exploded with the sound of hands clapping and someone screaming her name, it always make her happy.

"Sorry for the bad mood. I think we should cheer up for Yasha's birthday, next song called La La, let's rock everyone." She grinned happily as the music played and everyone started to dance.

You can dress me up in diamonds  
You can dress me up in dirt  
You can throw me like a line-man  
I like it better when it hurts

Oh, I have waited here for you  
I have waited

As this she began to swing her head and hips, freeing her hair from the bun. She smiled happily as she saw InuYasha and Miroku lead Kikyo and Sango to the dance floor.

You make me wanna lala  
In the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your french maid  
When I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream.

She took the mike, stepped down of the stage, dancing seductively all her way to the middle of the dance floor where her friends were dancing.

You can meet me on an airplane  
Or in the back of the bus  
You can throw me like a boom-a-rang  
I'll come back and beat you up

Oh, I have waited here for you  
Dont keep me waiting

Shippo shoved her up so she was now on the table, dancing, singing.

You make me wanna lala  
In the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your french maid  
When I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna lala  
In the kitchen on the floor

I'll be your french maid  
When I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

Sesshomaru could feel all the lustful eyes on her and he didn't know why it made him growled lowly, bit back the need to rip out all those eyes. But why he could blame them when he found himself aroused?

I feel safe with you  
I can be myself tonight  
It's alright, with you  
Cause you hold my secrets tight  
You do, You do

You make me wanna lala lala...  
You make me wanna lala lala...

You make me wanna lala  
In the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your french maid  
When I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna lala  
In the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your french maid  
When I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

You make me wanna lala...

Screaming, clapping sounds brush out of the room.

"Thank you!" she said as Shippo helped her climbed of the table.

"See? You rock this place." He grinned.

"You still own me one Shippo." She glared at him playfully. The music began to play a slow melody and couples started to dance gently.

* * *

"Whoa Kags, that girl look cool." Shippo grinned and pointed at a girl with white hair, black eyes and dressed all in white. From the look she could tell that girl was youkai but she didn't sense any youki from her.

"That, Shippo, is Kanna, Kagura's sister, a fashion designer. I highly doubt that you could even make her talk." Kagome said, looking at Kanna.

"Gzzee, you'll see the power of a fox MC." With that, he ran toward Kanna.

Alone, Kagome leaned against the wall, watching Shippo tried to talk to Kanna. She smirked when Kanna ignored him but Shippo didn't give it up. Then Kagome nearly fell down when Kanna suddenly took Shippo's hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. _'Oh my god, the first time in history.'_ She thought as Shippo winked at her in victory. Kagome just about to took a drink when she felt two strong arms spun her around and leaded her follow the music. She looked up, ready to teach this person a lesson about manner but what she saw stopped her. Amber eyes that shinny like the sun but cold as the ice, she felt herself swimming in those pools. This man, or youkai was extremely handsome with two dark purple streaks on each cheeks, a dark blue crescent moon on his forehead, long sliver hair that pulled into a low ponytail.

"You didn't ask" She finally managed to speak. He just raised an eyebrow at her so she continued "You didn't ask me to dance with you."

"This Sesshomaru does not need permission." He responded coldly.

"So you're Yasha's older brother."

"Half-brother."

Didn't know what to say anymore so she just let him lead her with the melody. She had heard about this man, a lot. He was said to be a cold-hearted bastard who almost own this world and was famous with his woman conquest by dating beautiful and famous women then dumped them within a month or two.

"Are you Japanese or not?" He asked as studied her eyes.

"Half. My father is American."

"That's explain your eyes but your last name is Japanese."

"It's my mother's last name."

As they moved, Kagome could see the women's hateful and disgusted eyes on her, it made her feel uncomfortable. Did they think she was his whore or something? She needed to get out of this.

"Mr.Taisho, I'm sorry but I have to speak with my assistant now." She excused.

"You want to go? Women could kill to have your position right now." He didn't let go of her. Kagome just about to say something but came a voice cut her of.

"Excuse me but can I have my date back?" The voice belong to a beautiful super model that Kagome couldn't remember the name. Kagome really wanted to get out but Sesshomaru just tightened his arms around her so she let her miko power burned his hands a bit. To her expectation, Sesshomaru hands slowly let go and she immediately took a step back.

"I see that you had company. Thanks for the dance." She said with a slight bow then walked toward where her friends standing.

'_A miko? What a surprise.' _Sesshomaru thought as he watched her walk away. He turned to the model, said coldly: "Woman".

"Yes my lord?" She smiled seductively.

"Get out of my sight." Then he turned and walked, leaving the woman stood shockingly.

* * *

Kagome stood outside the mansion, looked out the beach, waiting for her limo to arrive while Sango stood not far from her chatting with Miroku. Suddenly three men dressed in black stepped in front of her and bowed.

"Ms.Higurashi, our lord is waiting." One of them said.

"Your lord?" She asked confusingly but they didn't answered and just dragged her toward a sliver limo. One of them opened the door and pushed her in. She looked up only to see the sliver hair youkai sat calmly with his cigarette in one hand.

"Mr.Taisho? What's the meaning of this?" She narrowed her eyes.

"You are going to my mansion." He answered without looking at her.

"Excuse me?"

"You are going with me now. You had my interest." He slowly turned to look at her.

Kagome was totally shock. _'Who the hell he think he is?' _she let out a small laughter then became serious when she spoke "Look Mr.SesshomaruTaisho, I know this world is in your palm…but I'm not." With that she slipped out the limo.

"Hmn, interesting" Sesshomaru smirked to himself then took out his cellphone and dialed the number…"Jaken, send the information about Kagome Higurashi and her schedule to me".

So how do u think? Plz tell me if I should continue or not.

Thanks for reading.


	2. I will have you

**I do not own InuYasha, Justin Timberlake, the VMA, the songs 'Pieces of me' and 'Picture to burn' !!**

Chap 2- I will have you

Sesshomaru Taisho sat in his office with his head rested on one hand. It was nearly lunchtime, usually he would go out to eat with one of his conquest but it had been 3 days since he met Kagome Higurashi and he had found himself with no company in the last 3 days. He glanced at the papers on his desk, Kagome Higurashi's profile. He had read it at least 3 times and quite amazed about the girl's education, she had just finished college with great grades, usually a woman would stop her study when she had such a job at seventeen. And to his surprise, she used to date with InuYasha in 2 years and moved on with some singer named Justin Timberlake then that Houjo guy. This was really unlike him, he couldn't get the blue eyes woman out of his mind, he had to do something about this.

Picking up his cell phone, he dialed Jaken's number…

"Find the location of Kagome Higurashi." He ordered coldly and hung up. Five minutes later Jaken called back. "Speak!" He said as he picked it up.

"She's at New York Studio now my lord."

"Good. Get me a limo now."

* * *

30 minutes later…

Sesshomaru sat in his black limo, which was parking right in front of the New York Studio building, daring any police to come and say a word.

"I want a group of guard here when I return." He ordered the driver and slipped out the limo, walked toward the building.

Soon, he reached the door and passed through it, made his way to the counter where a receptionist was working on her papers. He tapped his finger on the counter to catch her attention. The receptionist looked up and immediately gasped when she saw him. Sesshomaru just ignored it and asked in his monotone voice:

"Where is Kagome Higurashi?"

"S…she's at the 7th floor, th… the record room." She stuttered, still couldn't take her wide eyes off him. Once again, he just ignored it and turned to the elevator.

* * *

As he stepped out of the elevator, headed toward the record room's door, a guard stopped him:

"Sir, you can't go into that area."

He turned to face the insolent man and raised an eyebrow at him. The man immediately recognized him with a gasped "No. Nothing sir".

'_Coward'_ Sesshomaru thought disgusted as he calmly opened the door only to blink at the sight…the room was quite huge and plain with a DJ machine on his left. In front of the machine were a glass wall and a door that separated this room with another which was full of musical instrument. And the point was…in the middle of that room… Kagome was lying on her stomach, a lollipop in her mouth, playing cards with who, he guessed is her band and the woman that his personal assistant talked non-stop about. _'That woman is 23 ?'_ He just stood there and watched the sight until a man that was sitting in front the DJ machine stood up and walked to the door, opened it, stepped in and headed toward the playing group.

"Enough break time. Back to work ladies and gentlemen." He said and took the cards from Kagome and Sango's hands made the group groaned lazily.

"This thing isn't good for your voice Kags." He snatched the lollipop from Kagome's mouth and gave it to Sango, who was smirking at Kagome.

"But, but Aaron, I'm gonna die without 'em." She gasped and tried to take the lollipop back.

"Nonsense. Now work, work." Aaron clapped his hands then came back to the room that Sesshomaru was in. As he shut the door and turned back, he saw Sesshomaru and raised an eyebrow surprisingly at him. Sesshomaru just put a finger on his lips, motioned him to silent. Aaron shrugged then turned to sit in his chair, while the dog youkai leaning against the wall, watched in silence. At the other side, Kagome and the band were already put on their headphones, ready to start.

"Alright everyone…3…2…1" Aaron spoke into a mike then pressed the start button. The band began to play…

"On a Monday…-giggled-…sorry, Sango's face made me laugh." Kagome giggled as she pointed at Sango, who was sucking her lollipop.

"Gzzee, you young people." Aaron sighed as he pressed the stop button.

"Sorry…-giggled-…ok I'm ready."

"Let's start then…3…2…1" He pressed the start button again. Music on…

On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday I can't sleep.  
Then the phone rings I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cause' You've come to rescue me  
Fall... With you I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath  
I hope it lasts

As Kagome began to sing, Sesshomaru once again found himself being suck into her song. Just now, he recognized how captivating she was in that black peasant skirt and a white belly shirt, showing her flat stomach, tiny waist and her sliver belly ring.

Ooohhh...  
And It seems Like I can finally rest  
My head on something real,  
I like the way that feels  
Oh...  
It's as if you know me better than  
I ever knew myself, I love how you can tell  
All the Pieces, pieces, pieces of me

All the Pieces, pieces, pieces of me

I am moody, messy  
I get restless  
And senseless  
How You Never seem to care  
When I'm angry' you listen  
Make Me happy, It's your mission  
And you wont stop til I'm there

Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
When I hit the bottom crash  
You're all I have

Ooohhh...  
And It seems Like I can finally rest  
My head on something real,  
I like the way that feels  
Oh...  
It's as if you know me better than  
I ever knew myself, I love how you can tell  
All the Pieces, pieces, pieces of me

All the Pieces, pieces, pieces of me

How do you know  
Everything I'm about to say  
am I That obvious  
And if it's written on my face,

As Kagome raised her hand to touch her face, Sesshomaru, for the first time in his life, wanted so bad that it was him who she was singing for. He wanted to hold her, do anything for her just like in the song. (A/N: If you've watch this video clip you may imagine it better.)  
I hope it never goes away  
yeah

on a monday I am waiting  
and by tuesday I'm fading  
Into your arms  
so I can breath...

Ooohhh...  
And It seems Like I can finally rest  
My head on something real,  
I like the way that feels  
Oh...  
It's as if you know me better than  
I ever knew myself, I love how you can tell  
Oh...  
I love how you can tell  
Oh...  
I love how you can tell  
All the Pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the Pieces, pieces, pieces of me.

"Yeah! Great job guys. Now, next song." Aaron grinned into the mike.

"I love this song. That bastard Houjo should hear this." Sango muttered as she gave Kagome an electric guitar.

"Yeah right." Kagome rolled her eyes as she took the guitar. "Ready here Aaron".

"Ok…3…2…1".

Kagome winked at the band and they began to play.

State the obvious,  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realized you love yourself  
More that you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends  
That I'm obsessive and crazy,  
That's fine  
I'll tell mine  
You're gay,  
And by the way,

I hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really been at lyin'  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn.

'_Amazing'_ Sesshomaru thought silently as Kagome swung her hips and played the guitar with her eyes closed.

There's no time for tears  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying' sorry to me  
My daddy's going to show you how sorry you'll be

'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak

Who's really been at lyin'  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn.

And if you're missing me  
You better keep it to yourself  
'Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health

'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really been at lyin'  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,

I really, really hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really been at lyin'  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn.  
Burn, burn, burn, baby burn.  
Just another picture to burn  
Baby burn.

"Oh my god. That's rock Kags. Stop here today everyone. Tomorrow at 6 o'clock to practice for VMA." Aaron clapped his hands while Kagome hugged her band. Then he turned to Sesshomaru, who simply said:

"Don't tell her". Aaron nodded in respond and watched the taiyoukai slipped out of the room.

* * *

Kagome said her goodbye to Aaron, Sango then her band and stepped out the building, on her way to the parking lot. Just then a black limo stopped in front of her and Kagome found herself being push into it. _'Not again'_ she thought as she heard the door shut behind her. She looked up only to see a certain dog demon sitting calmly, this time without his cigarette.

"You again. Can you just invite me in?" She snapped.

"I told you once, I do not need permission."

"What do you want?"

"Your company at lunch." He answered coolly.

"No, thank you." She said bitterly and tried to open the door, but it was lock. Angrily, she took out her cell phone and dialed…

"Your bodyguards can not help you." He said without looking at her.

"What?" She narrowed her eyes, ignored the surprise that he knew who she was calling.

"They're dealing with mine." He said as it was obvious.

"Listen mister. Didn't I make it clear? I'm not interested." She said angrily.

"You're not the matter."

"Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He slowly turned to look at her.

She can't believe this guy. Did he think he was some kind of god? There was no point to argue with him. "Where are we going?" She sighed defeated. As soon as the damn lunch finished, she could get out of this… or she hoped so.

"My restaurant" He answered simply then motioned the driver to drive.

* * *

The drive was totally silent. Kagome sat with her arms and legs crossed, looked out her window refusing to face Sesshomaru while he sat relaxed and watched her out of the corner of his amber eyes. Finally, the limo had stopped. A guard immediately opened the door for Kagome but she didn't make a move.

"Either you get out yourself or my guards will do it." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Fine" She mumbled then stomped out of the limo. Sesshomaru smirked and followed her. A waiter greeted and leaded them to a private room. Kagome just sat there with a frown on her face and let Sesshomaru ordered everything. A waitress came back with the foods a few minutes later and she was shooting Kagome a dirty glare.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not dating with him." She snapped at the waitress. The bitch glared at Kagome once last time before stomped out of the room, shut the door behind. "Quit that smirk on your face." She glared at Sesshomaru, who just ignored her and took a sip from his glass of wine.

They ate in silent. And silence was one of the things Kagome couldn't stand.

"You're not doing all this just to have a lunch with me right?"

"Obviously" He said, looking up from his dishes.

"Tell me what do you want then."

"It's you who need to tell." He took another sip.

"Tell what?" She asked confused.

He paused at a moment then spoke "Tell me what do you want and how much to have you, like the other women".

Kagome frozen in shock and anger _'bastard, how dare he?'_. Finally she managed to calm down and continued: "Everything?"

"Everything". He repeated.

"Then all I want is. Leave. Me. Alone." She grinded her teeth "Go home, play with your sex toys and spare my life".

"Watch your tongue unless you do not want to sing anymore, woman" He growled. _'Insolent woman, how dare she speak to me like that?'_ Sesshomaru thought in anger, yet shock too. The very first time a woman had rejected him.

"That's it! I can't stand you and you can't stand me. Why don't we just get out of each other sight then?" She snapped as she stood up, turning her heels to leave but a clawed hand catch her wrist. She glared at him but he just looked at her calmly:

"I will have you. You've got this Sesshomaru's words" Then he released her wrist. They stared at each other a few seconds before Kagome stomped out of the room.

* * *

**Loveless Lifeless; Slytherin's Pimp; Mistress Persephone; GalAchie123; Snapple1989; slk1229; takengoddess; Kimill89; Kanae14; enviousDangelM; mangadreams; Kira Nova; sushiwriter09; SakuraBlossom24 : **Thanks for all your reviews. I was nearly pass out when I saw this. I wanna say that I love you all, so much.

**Lady Enchantress: **Yeah you're right. I do need to work on gramma. I'm not really good at English. Thanks for pointed out my mistakes, I'll try my best to fix it.

**Kattana: **Hehe that's the way our Sess is right? I'll try to make it difficult for him to win Kagome. About the InuYasha things, he's hateful sometime but I can't help making him good 'cos I love that ears (sorry ).

**Sugar0o: **That seems manly right? I wanted to make him the controller :D

**Angelicatt: **Yeah I will. It's really not fair when I'm not an English speaker (sobbing).

**sunkissedkelsey: **Glad that u like it. Hehe 'cos Kagura & Kanna are not that bad right? Yeah, that fox's really funny so I think he should try to melt Kanna then.

**Butterfly's passion: **If u hurt me then who will update for ya huh? Muhahaha that'll not work.

**Person Of A Strange Origin: "**I've never read anything like this" that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard (sob). Oh and you're not rude at all, plz continue to tell me your mind. I'll glad to hear.

**chiimurasaki: **Of course Kags will give him a big chase muhahaha. I cant tell you who will say that, keep reading and u'll find out


	3. hapi Bday to me

Happy B-day to me

Happy B-day to me !!

School has started so it'll take me a while for the next chap, just wanna tell you guys that I'm working on it. Thanks for all the readers and specially reviewers, sending all you guys my B-day cake


End file.
